Never Cry For Me
by Shinkou and Obi-chan
Summary: Deathfic. HxK. Hiei made a promise to Kurama. Written about 2-3 years ago... I think. OOC-ness abounds.


Author: Shinkou

Author's notes: No, this isn't 'Don't Cry For Me, Argentina' it just has a name like this ;; Um... had this idea when I was in History class... after I took a test. No clue why I had this idea though... I know I haven't read much YYH fics, but I hope this idea hadn't been done before. ; gomen nasai if it had. Um.. the characters aren't mine... um... yeah. that's all. Read (if you want) and enjoy! (hopefully)

ps- written about 2-3 years ago. forgive me for the bad everything.  
  
Oh yeah... standard disclaimer apply...  
  
Never Cry For Me

-----------------------------  
Quiet. Too Quiet.  
It was the silence, which made the sadness in this room increase ten fold.  
  
Too much. The pain was too much.  
Yukina burst into tears. Moisture ran down her cheeks as her hands moved up to cover her face. Teargems bounced on the marble floor, clinking and rolling around. Kuwabara wrapped his strong arms around her shivering body and forced back a sob, but tears still squeezed themselves out of his eyes.  
Shizuru lowered her head and small droplets fell onto her clenched hands, glinting off the soft lamp light.  
  
Another sound came. It was Keiko.  
She turned her head and buried herself in Yuusuke's arms, weeping. Yuusuke wrapped himself around her in an act of comfort and soothed her softly, although tears were flowing freely down his face as well.  
Genkai looked away from the center of the room, where roses lay against a cold body. Surrounding it. She had to be strong, the others expected that of her. She could not show them her tear-filled face.  
  
Botan was absent, though everyone knew that she had been there before. She had been there first. The one to lead the soul toward Reikai.  
Koenma was absent also, having been the one with enough will power to follow the Lady of Death, escorting the unfortunate being.  
Yet their puffy red eyes were evidence enough, right before they left on their journey.  
  
Now, the only person who did not feel pity toward the certain unexpected death was...  
Hiei.  
His face was impassive, plastered with his normal expressionless face. Not a single teardrop lay hidden in the corner of his eye.  
  
"Damn you, shrimp. Don't you at least feel a little bit sad now that Kurama's gone?" Kuwabara hissed through his tears, "Weren't you two best friends?"  
Hiei remained silent. Motionless.  
"Yeah!" Yuusuke budged in, rage building, stirred by the deep pain of loosing a friend and Hiei's careless face. "What kind of friend are you, Hiei? You don't even shed a tear for the one person in the world that cares the most about you!"  
Keiko took Yuusuke's arm gently and whispered softly, "Common, Yuusuke, stop it. You know he cares."  
"Do I, Keiko?" He turned towards her. "Do I, really? I thought I did. I seriously thought so." He glared at Hiei. "I guess I was wrong."  
  
Suddenly Hiei moved as if some power switch had been turned on. Taking slow, even steps, he approached Kurama's corpse. The startled group watched as he slowly knelt down beside the rose-filled coffin and uncovered something from his pocket.  
"Kurama," he whispered, "I'm sorry for breaking the promise."  
Resting the object on Kurama's chest, he quickly kissed him, all too fast for the crowd to see, and disappeared in the blink of an eye.  
  
Genkai drew close to Kurama and picked up Hiei's gift, examining it in her wrinkled hands.  
"What is it, Genkai-san?" Yukina finally spoke up.  
Genkai concentrated on the object and suddenly, something clicked. She stood up and faced the group. "It's a gem," she answered, her hands holding out the jewel for the others to observe, "a red gem."  
  
Hiei's Flashback   
  
Kurama sat with a pencil behind his ear, chewing on his lower lip as he puzzled over the math homework. The breeze tossed and played with his long crimson hair, dancing into the room from the open window.  
Taking the utensil away from his ears and sighing, Kurama pushed a stack of books away. "I can't take this anymore..." He muttered to himself, "to think that a youko is trapped by pathetic ningen technologies..."He buried his face in his crossed arms, leaning on his desktop, "I wonder what Hiei would say about this..." The wind picked up his silky mane and threw it about, making him shiver in the cold night's breeze.  
A black, silent figure slipped into the room with another gust of air, unnoticed by the dozing kitsune.  
  
Kurama shivered once more, and Hiei pushed the window shut lightly. He closed in on the youko and wrapped his arms around him, whispering softly into his ears.  
"I would say: 'You're a stupid fox for wasting time over stupid ningen things and for sleeping in the cold.'" Kurama shivered sensually at the skin contact, then relaxed. A small smile crept onto his face.  
  
"Hi, Hiei."  
"Hi, kitsune."  
Kurama stiffened suddenly and sniffed the air. "Hiei... I smell blood."  
"Hn. Got into a fight."  
Kurama broke their embrace gently and turned to face Hiei. He gasped softly at the large slash across his left shoulder. "Hiei! What happened?" Rushing for the first aid kit, he signaled Hiei to sit down on the bed. The fire demon growled as the youko began to scold him. "It was just a fight, Kurama! It's not like I'm dead or anything."  
  
A sudden, uneasy silence.  
"Kurama?" Hiei leaned closer toward the youko, whose had his head bowed and face covered by his flaming red hair. "What's wrong?" His voice softened as he reached out and lifted his chin.  
The redhead's face was moist with tears.  
"Ku-Kurama? What's wrong?" Hiei's voice became desperate and worried. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" His fingers lightly traced the tear track on Kurama's cheek, wiping them away gently. Kurama leaned toward his touch and kissed his palm. On impulse, Hiei's arms circled around Kurama's shoulders and drew him near, guiding his head do rest on his shoulder. "What's the matter?" He whispered into Kurama's ear, kissing it afterwards.  
  
Kurama took a deep breath. "Hiei, do you... do you hate me for worrying so much?"  
Hiei's eyes widened. "What made you think that?" He stroke the red hair gently.  
"Well, you... you're always angry and annoyed when... when I... well, get worried." He bit his lips, holding back tears.  
Hiei was surprised. He never realized that Kurama was so emotional. He never knew that the fox was hurt when he growled and grumbled. But wasn't everyone used to his attitude? Hiei was silent. Maybe... maybe Kurama expected him to be more open now that they had begun this relationship. "Kurama," Hiei started, "I don't hate you for anything. I would never hate you." He kissed Kurama's cheeks softly. "I... I just don't want you to hurt yourself over me." He stared into the deep emerald eyes, still watery with tears.  
  
"Promise me... promise me you'll never cry for me." He drew the human into a tight embrace, their lips sealed in a kiss.  
"Only if you'll promise me the same, Hiei." Kurama replied, returning the kiss.  
"...hn."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Yes."  
Kurama smiled. "Then I promise you I'll never cry over you again." A mischievous glint flickered in his eyes and he tackled the three-eyed demon onto the bed.  
"Wha--hey!"  
Grinning, Kurama brought the cover over the two bodies. "I love you."  
"Hn."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Keiko took the gem from Genkai's hands and inspected it.  
At first glance, she had thought it was merely a black jewel. However, after a careful inspection, a faint, red glint was detected. The blood-red colors swirled slowly from deep within, and as Keiko concentrated, the crimson tint became evident, as if the substance inside was moving, changing.  
Keiko gasped. "This is beautiful, Genkai-san. Where do you think Hiei got such a thing?" She glanced at the old woman, "and why would he give it to Kurama-kun?"  
Genkai took the gem from Keiko and placed it once again on Kurama's chest. "It is no original red gem, Keiko-chan." She stared off into the distance, imagining where Hiei would be at this moment.  
  
"It is a red tear gem."  
  
End

;; so.... what'd ya think? I know, I know, Hiei is kinda outta character... oh well ;; Um... please tell me what you think! (and if I should give up writing while no one's hurt... yet... evil laugh j/k ;;) anyway... kinda sad... I guess.... um... yeah. that's all. thanks for reading! 


End file.
